Reshilda the Lime
The first Lime Keeper to take the role following the Slaughter of Lime Bulb City, Reshilda the Lime became esteemed for her proactive approach to revitalising the city and reigniting the spark of hope in its people's hearts. Life Childhood & Early Military Service Reshilda was born as Reshilda, My Strife to mother Ninnarell and father Jenathon in Lime Bulb City during a period of prosperity. She was an active and devout child, and like many young Humans, joined the cadet academy at the age of 14. After showing great aptitude for physical exercises and an ability to lead her companions, Reshilda graduated from Lime Bulb Academy early and received an invitation to attend Elegance Academy in the capital. At 18 she graduated with honours and entered the Skyspace Infantry as an officer cadet. She first saw active duty that year in the third Owl attack on Light Air City and through the following 6 years attained the rank of brigadier. Return to Lime Bulb City In the defence effort prior to the second razing of Head Light City, Reshilda was gravely injured and lost 2 legs. She continued her service but transferred to City Defence for her hometown of Lime Bulb City. There, she served alongside the refugee Finch Varn through his 2 years of rapid promotion. Reshilda had maintained her religious practices while serving away from home, despite the scorn and discrimination often directed at her by Humans from other cities. Upon returning to Lime Bulb City she became very involved in religious rites and prayed for an extended period each day to communicate with the central lime tree. Through her prayers, Reshilda began to feel a strong suspicion of Finch Varn, but beyond confiding in Jeck the Lime II she was hesitant to take action against a (by then) superior officer. Slaughter of Lime Bulb City In the six months between Finch Varn's promotion to General and the Slaughter, Reshilda became increasingly ill at ease and finally communicated her worries to the government, to no avail. She continued to serve faithfully but feared for the worst. When the bloodshed began, she was ready to fight bravely, and did so before the balance of the battle became all too clear. Reshilda ordered what remained of the City Defence forces to withdraw into hiding. On her own way into hiding she attempted to save the Lime Keeper and Lime Twinner but found they had already been killed. Her sidetrack to their quarters opened her to attack from nearby Potatowls, which shredded another 2 of her legs. Selection as Lime Keeper Reshilda was one of the 40,000 to survive the Slaughter of Lime Bulb City, and despite the loss of her family and many of her troops, as well as her legs and religious leaders, she quickly took charge of recovery efforts. It quickly became apparent that the Lime Keeper and Lime Twinner had both died without choosing successors, and many people began urging for Reshilda to take the role of Keeper. Her constant devotion to her people and faith, and the seemingly deeper connection she shared with the lime tree that had alerted her to Finch Varn's deception ahead of time, gained her unanimous support. She took the role of Lime Keeper and, in the absence of organised government, was instrumental in rebuilding the city through her own initiatives. Mashilda Born Mashilda the Whale, Mashila was always invested in the religious community of Lime Bulb City and became well-known for her positive attitude and sassy style. During the Slaughter, she composed herself quickly and led many in her neighbourhood to hide in safety, where she sang and led prayers to keep everyone calm and hopeful. Following the end of the massacre, she assisted Reshilda's efforts alongside starting a number of her own, and was a popular favourite for taking the role of Lime Twinner. Category:People Category:Humans